


Inside

by flower_jongho7



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Fire, Friends to Lovers, Hospitalization, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned ATEEZ Ensemble, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_jongho7/pseuds/flower_jongho7
Summary: "Guys! What's going on? Where's Yunho?" he asked breathless."I think he's still out with his friends that came from Gwangju" San replied."No, he called me saying that he was coming back to the dorms because he had an argument with one of his friends" the taller was getting worried by now "He even sent me a message saying he arrived""We didn't know he was there" Jongho said.Everyone looked at each other with their eyes full of worry."Then that means he's still inside!" Jongho yelled.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Kudos: 33





	Inside

The room was slowly starting to fill with smoke.

Six out of the eight members were in the street in front of the building watching how the firefighters tried to stop the fire from spreading to the rest of the apartments. 

Mingi was currently grocery shopping and Yunho was out with some friends, they didn't know what was happening.  
No one knew how the fire started. Hongjoong and the other five were retuning from buying take out from everyone when they came to face their dorms on fire. 

The firefighters were doing everything they could to stop the fire but it was getting difficult as there was a lot of wind. 

After half an hour Mingi returned with his arms full of bags with food when he saw what was happening.  
He started running as soon as he saw the rest of his friends by the sidewalk. 

"Guys! What's going on? Where's Yunho?" he asked breathless.

"I think he's still out with his friends that came from Gwangju" San replied.

"No, he called me saying that he was coming back to the dorms because he had an argument with one of his friends" the taller was getting worried by now "He even sent me a message saying he arrived"

"We didn't know he was there" Jongho said.

Everyone looked at each other with their eyes full of worry.

"Then that means he's still inside!" Jongho yelled.

As soon as those words left the maknae's mouth Mingi started running towards the door of the building. Several firefighters tried to stop him from entering the building but he just pushed them and kept running.  
When he made it to their apartment he kicked the door and he instantly started to cough from the smoke.

"Yunho! Are you here?! Please! Yunho answer me!" the red haired boy shouted while he tried to make it to the taller's bedroom.

No answer was heard.

The hallway to their bedrooms was full of smoke and the heat was overbearing.  
Mingi soon made it to Yunho's door and opened it.

The older was laying on the floor half unconscious. 

"Yunho, baby. Please wake up, we need to get out" he received no response from the other and he quickly picked him up.

He carried him in his arms through the hallway until they reached the stairs, as soon as he set foot on the first step a part of the ceiling came down on his back.  
Both of them fell down to the floor with a tud and the movement was enough to wake Yunho up. 

"Min- Migni?" he said through coughs and big breaths.

He didn't get any response from the boy.  
A big piece of wood from the stairs was trapping his leg on the floor and the younger was unconscious.

The brown haired boy made his way to the other and tried to lift the wood but it was nearly impossible since he was exhausted and didn't have any strength left in his body.

"Mingi, wake up. We need to get out!" the flames were getting closer and he wasn't going to leave his friend there.

He was crying by now. He tried desperately for what felt like hours to lift Mingi from the ground, but only a few minutes passed until he heard rushed footsteps coming their way. He was exhausted, body giving up on him. All he felt before passing out was the voice of the firefighters while they rescued them both.

"It might take him a few hours or days to wake up. He inhaled a lot of smoke and you guys told me he was recovering from a cold so it might be a little more difficult for Mingi to recover. And in regard of his leg it is broken so he will have that cast for at least eight weeks" the doctor explained the group of seven "Other that that he should be fine, no mayor damage was done to his lungs or throat so he will be able to rap in no time"

"Thank you so much doctor" Hongjoong bowed slightly to the woman as she made her way out of the hospital room.

"Guys, we should get going and let him rest" Seonghwa told them.

"Yeah, we have to see what's left of our apartment and find a place to stay while they fix it" Yeosang said.

All of them left while only San and the leader stayed in the room with Mingi.

"I guess you're going to stay, so please call any of us if something happens or if he wakes up. And please try to eat something and get some rest" San said to the older. "You haven't left this room in over twenty four hours"

"I will. Goodnight Sannie" Yunho didn't take his eyes from the boy in the bed for one second.

San gave him one last worried look and left the room.

It was only them two now. And Yunho couldn't even wait for the door to fully close to start crying. He was so worried. He couldn't believe Mingi was in this position and all because of him. Everything that happened to the younger was his fault and he felt awful. If only he paid more attention to his surroundings they wouldn't be here. But at the moment that the fire started he was in the bathroom having a shower after coming back from that fateful meeting with his high school "friends". He enjoyed the first hour of them hanging out, but as soon as he mentioned the crush he has on the man that's currently laying on the hospital bed, they started to say awful things about him. That he would never be worth of someone loving him, and that Mingi will be disgusted of him for being gay. Yunho didn't know where all those nasty comments were coming from, so he just stood up and left them at the restaurant they were in.  
He made his way back to their apartment and thankfully no one was there because as soon as he entered he started to sobb uncontrollably.  
He knew it was complicated to like his best friend, and he didn't even knew what Mingi felt. But to hear all that was heartbreaking and it made him question if he ever would confess his feelings.

He went to the kitchen to make some tea to try and calm down before the others came back, he put the water to heat and he made his way to the bathroom to wash his face. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and only felt disgusted with what he saw. Maybe those guys were right, maybe he wasn't worth it of being loved, much less by someone as beautiful as the red haired boy.  
He turned on the shower and took of all his clothes without even remembering of the water he left heating downstairs.  
When he came out of the bathroom his room was filled with smoke and the hallway was completely in flames. He couldn't get out, he reached for his phone but he ahd left it in the kitchen.  
After several minutes of him trying to find a way to scape, he started to fill lightheaded from all the smoke he had inhaled. He soon found himself coughing in the floor and after that he passed out. 

Now realizing the fire was his fault, and that his crushed was injured because of him, he felt like shit.  
The singer didn't know what to do, he desperately needed the other to wake up. To apologise with no end. To know that the other was okay.

He soon fell asleep holding Mingi's hand with his head resting on the boy's leg. 

After only two hours he stared to feel some movement coming from the bed, he immediately woke up to see his love waking up. 

"Mingi, you're awake" he sobbed. "You- you're okay!"

"What? Yunho, what happened?" 

"You're in the hospital, y-you passed out from the smoke and the wood that fell on top of you. But you're okay now, although your leg is bro-broken" he said through tears.

"But are you okay?, before I fell I was carrying you. You were unconscious. I tried to take you out" Mingi slowly said.

"I can't believe you were that stupid to come look for me. Something worse could have happened to you. You... you could have di-died" Yunho wasn't able to control his cries anymore. He didn't know what he'd do with himself if he lost Mingi.

"Hey hey hey, don't cry baby, please. I'm fine, we're both fine. Nothing happened to me. And don't doubt for even one second that I wouldn't come rushing to get you out if I knew something was happening to you" the younger said while whipping the taller's tears away with his fingers. "Yunho, I- I love you so much. I can't even think what I'd do with myself if you weren't by my side anymore. You mean the world to me and the thought of you getting hurt or... loosing you, i-it just hurts too much. Seeing you laying on the floor, helpless, made me realize how much I want to be by your side every second of the day. To never leave you, to be able to spend my whole life with you. Because, Jeong Yunho, I'm helplessly in love with you"

Yunho didn't know what to say, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. So he did the only thing he could at the moment. He grabbed Mingi's head between his hands and kissed the younger with all he had, he tried to say with that kiss all he couldn't say with words. He put all his love and care into that action, wanting to never let go of the other. Soon they started to get breathless and they parted their mouths. They couldn't stop looking at each other tho.

"I love you too Min. I've been in love with you for a long time. I-i never thought you would feel the same. And yesterday I had that meeting with my high school friends and they told me that I wasn't worth it of being with you, that you wouldn't like me"

"I could never think like that. You're all I need and want in this life baby. You're more than worthy, you deserve everything in this life and if you let me, I'll make sure you have it" the younger said while softly caressing his cheek. "Will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend Yun? Of letting me love you and take care of you?"

"Of course I will!" the taller beamed "I love you beyond words Mingi" 

They slowly shared another kiss, this one full of passion and love for each other. Never wanting to part. 

After a few more kisses they both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. With the happiest smiles on their faces.


End file.
